


Kerblam! Coda (the thasmin hug we all deserve)

by Ilostmyshoeat221b



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Coda, F/F, Kerblam Coda, S11 Episode 7 Coda, Thasmin hug!!, thasmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 07:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16698436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilostmyshoeat221b/pseuds/Ilostmyshoeat221b
Summary: This fic takes place after the end of episode 7, Kerblam. Yaz and the Doctor take Dan's necklace to his daughter. And some other stuff happens after that;)





	Kerblam! Coda (the thasmin hug we all deserve)

**Author's Note:**

> This is like the 3rd fic i've written so its not amazing but i kept imagining this and had to write it down so i thought i might as well:) also i've only skim read it through so sorry if there are spelling/grammar mistakes! hope you enjoy!

“It’s the least we can do.” The Doctor smiled softly at her, and Yaz was sure that the light from the TARDIS glistened in the Time Lord’s eyes a little more than usual. Were those tears in her eyes? Yaz wondered for a moment why the Doctor would be so emotionally invested in their conversation; after all, she had barely interacted with Dan. Perhaps that’s just how the Doctor was, Yaz contemplated warmly, she was so compassionate and loving that every loss of human life was a great burden for her.

Although Yaz was somewhat correct in her assumptions, when the Doctor stared at Yaz with tears brimming in her eyes, it was not Dan who occupied her thoughts. “If Dan hadn’t switched scanners, it would’ve been me in that test room.” The Doctor did regret that Dan had died, however she couldn’t help but feel immensely grateful that he had taken Yaz’s place. As much as she had tried her hardest to avoid intimacy with any of her companions, as in the past this had only caused her incredible pain, there was something about Yaz that she couldn’t resist. The fact that she was thoughtful enough to want to return Dan’s necklace to his daughter made both of the Doctor’s hearts fill with pride and - something else she didn’t want to think about. Yaz was special, she had known since that first night in Sheffield, and she didn’t want to imagine a universe with no Yaz.

They arrived on Kandoka shortly after, having received the address of Dan’s ex-wife and daughter from Judy the HR manager, who was greatly sympathetic to their cause. The Doctor had suggested that having the whole of Team TARDIS arriving at your door might be a little overwhelming for the grieving family, so Graham and Ryan remained within the TARDIS. The Doctor opened the door and the two women tentatively stepped outside the blue box and took in their surroundings. Yaz observed that the sky was now a darker mix of pink and purple, and the nature of the planet was that of a futuristic sci-fi movie; flying cars, transparent screens, everything pearly white and man (or perhaps robot) made.

The Doctor watched as Yaz gazed in awe at her surroundings. She loved showing her companions things they could never have even imagined in their earlier lives, she loved watching the look on their faces when they first saw the inside of the TARDIS, when they first visited a new planet or saw a new galaxy from the middle of space. This, she told herself, was the sole reason why she found herself gazing at Yaz with a similar expression to that of her companion in reaction to the planet they had just landed on. Not because of the way the girl’s eyes shined with intrigue and wonder as she looked around her, or the way the wind caught the curls of her hair and blew them behind her, or the way her mouth was slightly agape, her lips turned upwards slightly as she took in her surroundings. The Doctor thought, not for the first time, that she was falling deeply in love with Yasmin Khan. Her expression saddened slightly at the thought that they were not here for pleasure, but they had a task to carry out, one which she knew Yaz would find difficult. She wished with all her heart(s) that she could shield Yaz from any kind of pain and suffering, and only create good experiences for her, however they both knew that life wasn’t perfect.

She only realised that she was still staring at Yaz when the girl turned away from the planet before them and focussed her attention back on the Doctor, who quickly looked away and began to speak. “Well, according to the co-ordinates Judy gave us, Dan’s ex-wife and daughter live in this building here, flat 274 C.”

Yaz thought it bizarre that in such a futuristic alien world, they still had flat numbers and flats like the one her family lived in. The Doctor, as always, had already set off into the building and Yaz had to jog to catch up with her as she entered the Highrise block that appeared to last forever; Yaz certainly couldn’t see the top of the building when she looked up at it, and as she lifted her head she felt as if the building might collapse on top of her.

In following the Doctor’s brisk steps, Yaz found herself inside a large elevator, with a panel of what looked like thousands of buttons. The Doctor, however, buzzed her sonic screwdriver and the lift immediately started moving. Yaz raised her eyebrows at her alien friend, but the Doctor only winked in reply, offering no form of explanation.

They arrived quickly on the 48th floor and made their way to flat 274 C. Yaz felt her heartbeat quicken nervously and she clenched her hand into a fist around the necklace in her pocket. The Doctor, sensing her unease, gave her a reassuring nod and touched her lightly on the arm, slowing her to a halt in the corridor. “You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to. I can –“

“It’s ok Doctor, I want to. I want her to know how much he loved her.”

The Doctor smiled sympathetically and squeezed Yaz’s arm before letting go and walking a few steps before stopping before a door with the inscription ‘274 C’ at eye level. “Here we are.”

Yaz nodded and clenched her jaw in a determined fashion, before stepping forward and knocking on the door softly.

A small woman with red-brown shoulder-length hair opened the door tentatively, and looked in confusion at the two women. “I’m sorry, I don’t want whatever you’re selling.” Wow, thought Yaz, thousands of years in the future and nothing much had changed. The woman began to close the door but Yaz stepped forward slightly, “Your name’s Kate, right, Kate Cooper? I know this is a hard time for you, but – we were friends of Dan’s, we thought his daughter might want to have this?” Yaz reached into her pocket and pulled out the little silver necklace with the word ‘DAD’ engraved onto a tiny silver heart.

Kate pursed her lips as if trying to prevent herself from crying, and gave a small nod, opening the door wider to let them into the flat. “She’s in there”. Kate gestured her head towards a room towards the back of the flat, where, through the door, they could see a small girl kneeling on the floor, drawing a picture. “I haven’t told her yet, I don’t know how to. Me and Dan didn’t work out, but she adores her dad, I don’t know how she’ll cope.” The small woman put her hand to her mouth as tears began to fall from her eyes and run down her cheeks.

“Do you want us to talk to her?” Yaz asked quietly, her heart brimming with sympathy for the poor woman. Kate nodded gratefully, more tears running down her cheek as she clutched the sleeve of her cardigan against her chin.

Yaz approached the girl’s room slowly, the Doctor following behind her. She knocked softly on the door and a small voice answered “hello?” Yaz entered the room and knelt down next to the little girl, the Doctor remaining next to the door. Yaz glanced up at the wall in front of her and almost flinched seeing a life-size poster of Dan Cooper in his Kerblam uniform. She remembered Dan proudly showing her this poster earlier in the day, and she felt a pang in her chest as she looked back towards the tiny little girl beside her. “Hi love,” Yaz said to the girl, “I’m Yaz, and this is my friend the Doctor, what’s your name?”

“Sophie”, the girl replied shyly, moving way from her drawing and sitting cross-legged, facing them.

Yaz glanced down at Sophie’s drawing, which she recognised as a childish rendition of the poster on the wall. Her chest tightened considerably. “Hi Sophie. What’s that you’re drawing there? Is that your daddy?’ Sophie smiled widely and nodded proudly. “Me and the Doctor met your dad today, Sophie. He was an amazing man.” Sophie nodded and smiled warmly, clearly very proud of her father and his work. Yaz bit her lip and glanced at the Doctor, forcing back the tears that threatened to fill her eyes. The Doctor gave her one solemn and reassuring nod, and Yaz continued. “Sophie, I’m going to tell you something, and its going to be very difficult and very sad, but you’ve got to try and be strong, ok?” The little girls face fell, confusion and fear colouring her features, but she nodded nervously. “Something really bad happened at you daddy’s work today, but your daddy was a hero and he saved all of us. He was amazing, but he didn’t make it. You’re daddy passed away. Do you know what that means, Sophie?” The little girl nodded again, as tears began streaming down her face and her breath hitched as she replied, ‘he -he’s n-never coming h-home?” Now she was sobbing, and Yaz caught the Doctor’s eye in mild panic as Sophie’s mum entered the room and knelt down beside her daughter.

“Daddy’s g-gone” Sophie told her through her sobs. 

“I know, my love, I’m so sorry.” Kate pulled her daughter into a hug and Yaz moved back slightly to give them some space. 

Once Kate had released her daughter, Yaz pulled the necklace out of her pocket and showed it to Sophie. “You made this for your dad, didn’t you Sophie? He loved it so much, he was so proud of it. He would want you to have it. He loved you so, so much Sophie.” Yaz had to fight to force back tears as Sophie nodded and took the necklace out of Yaz’s hand and clenched her hand in a fist over it as tears continued to roll down her cheeks. 

“Thank you”, Kate told Yaz as she put an arm around her daughter, “I think I’ve got it from here.” Yaz nodded, her eyes beginning to fill with tears as she stood and made her way to the door, the Doctor following her with her eyebrows furrowed in an expression of concern and sympathy for her companion.

Yaz almost jogged out of the flat she was walking so fast, and for once it was the Doctor sprinting to catch up with her rather than the other way around. Tears were now streaming from her eyes, she couldn’t stop them, and she didn’t want the Doctor to see, to think she was weak or pathetic. She was a police officer, she should be able to be tough in these situations, not break down into tears whenever something was difficult or upsetting.

“Hey – hey, Yaz,” the Doctor grabbed Yaz’s arm and pulled the girl around to face her and Yaz froze and stared at her for a moment, tears running down her cheeks, before breaking down completely into a fit of sobs and covering her face with her hands. “Oh, Yaz,” The Doctor pulled her companion closer and wrapped her arms around her neck and shoulders, pulling her into a tight hug. Yaz clutched the back of the Doctor’s coat and dug her face into the Doctor’s neck. She didn’t care what the Doctor thought about her anymore, she just wanted to be close to her, to be comforted.

“It’s – It’s my fault,” Yaz mumbled between sobs, “If it wasn’t for me, that little girl would still have a dad.”

The Doctor suddenly pulled away from Yaz, and Yaz was immediately disappointed by the absence of the Doctor’s heat against her body. The girl looked down at her feet, ashamed by her emotional outburst. “Yaz, look at me.” She suddenly felt the Doctor’s hand cup her cheek and pull her face up to look at her. The Doctor’s heart(s?) melted at the site of Yaz’s tear stained face; as pitiful a sight as it was, she couldn’t help but admire Yaz’s beauty. She wiped the tears beneath Yaz’s eyes with her thumbs as she cupped her companions face, and made eye contact with her. “Listen to me, Yaz. You can’t blame yourself for Dan’s death, ok? It would’ve happened whether you were there or not. And because of you, thousands more lives were saved! Just think about how many other little girls and boys would’ve lost their parents if it wasn’t for you! I know this is hard, Yaz, because you’ve got such a kind heart, and it’s ok to cry,” the Doctor smiled slightly and stroked Yaz’s cheek softly with her thumb, “But you did all you could, ok? Sometimes we can’t save everyone.” The Doctor’s expression soured at that, and her eyes flicked away for a moment before returning to Yaz, who was staring at her numbly. At least her tears had stopped. “You really are incredible, Yasmin Khan,” at this Yaz smiled slightly and looked away, her cheeks reddening, “And every day I’m going to thank Dan Cooper because I don’t know what I would do if it had been you…” she trailed off.

Yaz looked up again at the Time Lord, and she could see tears in her eyes again. Before Yaz could even think about what she was doing, Yaz cupped the Doctor’s cheeks in her hand and pulled the blonde’s face towards hers, closing the gap between then as their lips interlocked. The Doctor was stunned to begin with, but Yaz felt her soften into the kiss, and her arms wrapped round Yaz’s waist and pulled her closer. Yaz’s lips were even softer than the Doctor had imagined, and the slight taste of salt from Yaz’s tears made the Time Lord’s hearts fill with even more love, and she wanted to be as close to Yaz as physically possible. When they parted, it felt like they had been kissing for hours when it had been a mere 10 seconds, and both parties already missed the warmth of the other’s mouth. 

Yaz pursed her lips and then smiled sheepishly, and the Doctor smiled back, her cheeks and lips red from the kiss. “That was brilliant,” the Doctor grinned, but then her expression changed suddenly into a frown. “But we’d better get back to the TARDIS. I really don’t trust Ryan to keep his hands of the console while I’m gone.”

“Good point.” Yaz replied, laughing. She exhaled deeply and looked at the Doctor warmly, her lips stretched into a wide smile. The Doctor smiled back. 

“I’m glad you’re feeling better. C’mon, let’s get a shift on!” The Time Lord grabbed her hand and pulled her into a sprint as they entered the elevator.

The Doctor sonic’d the panel of buttons, and the door closed. “The lift’s not moving Doctor. Are we stuck?” Yaz enquired nervously, looking around at the inside of the small space.

“Nope!” the Doctor replied cheerfully, “I just wanted a bit of privacy.” Before Yaz could respond, the Doctor’s hands were either side of her face and their lips were pressed together once again. Yaz stumbled back in surprise, her back hitting the wall of the elevator. She felt for the Doctor’s suspenders and held them tightly, pulling her closer until she was completely pressed up against the elevator wall. Yaz slipped her tongue into the Doctor’s mouth, and heard the Time Lord moan softly and push her body closer against Yaz’s. Yaz slipped her hands under the Doctor’s coat and clawed at the fabric of her T-Shirt, desperate to find skin. She untucked the Time Lord’s t-shirt from her trousers and ran her hands along her back. Her skin was so soft and warm, and the Doctor sighed into the kiss, her breath hitching as she felt Yaz’s hands on her skin. Yaz could feel herself falling deeper and deeper in love with the Doctor the longer they kissed. In fact, she felt as if she were literally falling. A bit too literally. Suddenly, she heard a ‘bing!’ sound, and felt the Doctor leap away from her as they both turned towards the now very open doors of the elevator, to be met with the very stunned expressions of Ryan and Graham.

“I KNEW IT!” Ryan shouted as he pointed at them barely able to speak through laughter. He high-fived Graham before suddenly turning incredibly serious and facing them. “Wait. Who made the first move?” Yaz and the Doctor awkwardly glanced at each other and Yaz sighed and put her hand up a little. “It was me.”

“YES!” Ryan cried, thrilled, “Graham, you owe me 20 quid!”

“Damnit,” Graham sighed, digging into his pocket and reluctantly handing £20 over to Ryan, “c’mon Doc! I was counting on you!”

“Did you two have a bet on us?” Yaz questioned in an angry police-officer type voice, approaching Ryan in a very intimidating fashion.

Ryan backed up a couple of steps. “Uh…no?” he laughed nervously. “C’mon Graham, let’s get out of here!” Ryan chuckled, and he and Graham went running off towards the TARDIS. Yaz took a couple steps towards them but then relaxed, chuckling slightly and shaking her head. 

“Well, I guess they were gonna find out at some point.”

“Yeah,” the Doctor replied, smiling lovingly at Yaz, and intertwining their fingers together. “C’mon, lets get back to the TARDIS. Yaz smiled back at the Time Lord, and let the blonde lead her by the hand back to her daft police-box space ship they both called home.


End file.
